Shine Jewel Pretty Cure
Shine Jewel Pretty Cure（シャイニングジュエルプリキュア）Is a Magical Girl series. It features main motifs of the series are Elements，Your Innerself and Friendships Story Shine Jewel Pretty Cure Episodes The story takes place in a fictional city "Dongyang City"，people in this city live a carefree life every day，Akane and her friends live a carefree middle school every day，one day，the city is being eroded by the dark forces that do not know，in order to guard their hometown，Akane and her friends turned into Pretty Cure to guard the city Characters Pretty Cures Hoshimiya Akane（星宮 あかね）/Cure Tourmaline(キュアトルマリン) * CV︰Naganawa Maria（長縄 まりあ） Akane is 14-years-old secondary school student，lively and optimistic personality is very like，will friendship as the most precious treasures，the determination of things will never retreat，Sumire and Madoka friends，very yearning as an idol，very worship i☆ris，She has the ability to transform into the Bring people happy jewel!Cure Tourmaline! Kitaoji Sumire（北大路 すみれ）/Cure Peridot(キュアペリドット) * CV︰Ueda Reina（上田 麗奈） Sumire is 14-years-old secondary school student，gentle and generous，she likes to share her bread with people，often put some snacks in their own bags，she likes to grow flowers，Akane and Madoka friends，music literacy is very high，learning piano from childhood，good at composing arranger，She has the ability to transform into the Clover Natural Jewel!Cure Peridot! Onodera Madoka（小野寺 まどか）/Cure Ruby(キュアルビー) * CV︰Ishihara Kaori（石原 カオリ） Madoka is 14-years-old secondary school student，lively and enthusiasm，sense of justice is very strong，when her friends or classmates are bullied，will be the first to jump out to help，has a strong boy's personality，Akane and Sumire friends，is the school track and field team captain，special for rap，excellent athletic ability，She has the ability to transform into the Enthusiasm Burning Jewel!Cure Ruby! Nishijima Izumi（西島 いずみ）/Cure Topaze(キュアトパーズ) * CV︰Amamiya Sora（雨宮 天） Izumi is 13-years-old secondary school student，lntellectual optimism，stubborn and tough，hardworking，like to watch astrology，know the book，thinking calm，for the development of the team to consider more than others，the accident is the team's mind，from the little aunt and his uncle live together, parents are geologists，perennial travel in countries，and occasionally back，yearmate as a scientist，She has the ability to transform into the Meteor Cosmos Jewel!Cure Topaze! Komiya Hime（小宮 ひめ）/Cure Sapphire(キュアサファイア) * CV︰Serizawa Yuu（芹澤 優） Hime is 15-years-old secondary school student，a bit of a capricious，but very hard to be a cute person，lively and straightforward，learn ballet from childhood，has a lot of championship trophies，the dream is to be a ballet teacher，She has the ability to transform into the Ice Snowflakes Jewel!Cure Sapphire! Mascots Pearl（パール） * CV︰Kakihara Tetsuya（柿原 徹也） From the jewel kingdom's fairy，very lively，like Sumire's honey bread，He normally ends his sentences with “~Lu~” Crystal（クリスタル） * CV︰Watanabe Yui（渡部 優衣） From the jewel kingdom's fairy，cheerful optimism，a bit timid，like to eat strawberry jelly，She normally ends his sentences with “~toi~” Villains（Nightmare Devil） Desert Rose（デザートローズ） * CV︰Akemi Kanda（神田 朱未） Nightmare Devil one of the three cadres，is a perfectionist，holding can transform the heart of the stone into a nightmare stone ruby necklace transfiguration ability Obsidian（黒曜石）/Chihara Akari（千原 あかり） * CV︰Ai Kayano（茅野 愛衣） Nightmare Devil one of the three cadres，frankly grim，occasionally have a lively and cheerful side，originally an ordinary female student，but in order to achieve some desire，and the implementation of the contract with Nightmare Devil，become obsidian，at the last episode，Akane purifies the evil power of her back to normal Stalactite（鍾乳石） * CV︰Takuya Eguchi（江口 拓也） Nightmare Devil one of the three cadres，be good at using sharp things to attack Supporting Characters Other Hoshimiya Yui（星宮 ゆい） * CV︰Takada Yuuki（高田 憂希） Akane's 12 year younger sister，and their own sister are very lively and cheerful， Category:Article stubs Category:Elements Themed Series Category:Fan Series Category:Jewels Themed Fanseries